The human intervertebral disc is comprised of two major structures, an outer or peripheral tendinous structure often referred to as the disc annulus, and an inner gelatinous nucleus pulposus located in a generally central region. Degeneration of the nucleus pulposus, typically associated with natural aging, may lead to disc degradation and loss of function.
Chronic back pain caused by injury or age-related degeneration of an intervertebral disc is a condition experienced by many patients. Current treatments range from bed rest to invasive surgical procedures, including discectomy, spinal fusion and partial or total disc replacement.
A partial or full discectomy may relieve back pain to a patient caused by nerve impingement but it will not restore healthy physiologic function to the disc or prevent additional wear or deterioration of the disc or its annulus. Replacement or supplementation of the nucleus pulposus can relieve pain, restore healthy physiologic function to the disc and/or prevent additional wear or deterioration of the annulus. Currently, few minimally invasive techniques exist for supplementation or replacement of the nucleus pulposus of a spinal disc into a selected site of a mammal. Even fewer techniques can provide the physiological/mechanical properties to restore the damaged disc to its full capacity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an implant, system and technique for repairing a damaged intervertebral disc. Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.